darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Juclecia Kreisk
Juclecia Kreisk, maiden name Grimshelf, is a Blood Elven warlock known for her dubious past, many crimes, inability to stay in one place for too long and bad taste in earrings. Appearance Juclecia is very short. Barely brushing above five feet in height, she's a petite woman who makes up for her stature in presence. Often clad in full warlock garb and usually masked, she normally takes advantage of looking ferocious and revels in her appearence. She has long, blond hair like most Blood Elves, and wears it mostly pinned up. Her eyes are the Fel green of the Sin'dorei, and she normally carries an expression of considerable bemusement on her face. She has a bite mark missing from her right ear, a horizontal scar across her face, and a Mag'hari tattoo on the base of her neck. Background Early Life Juclecia was the first born child of a Blood Elven woman named Reith Grimshelf and a father of unknown name and origin. Originally her conception was only orchestrated for Reith to live out her failed dreams as a magic user through her offspring, and as soon as Juclecia was old enough, her mother pushed her towards joining the mage order of Silvermoon City. But Juclecia soon showed excellent promise in manipulating the Fel, and so was trained as a warlock instead. When Juclecia was but a girl, her mother became pregnant and gave birth to Malushra Grimshelf, Juclecia's younger brother. Always struggling with his addiction and with no talent for any type of magic, Malushra instead became Juclecia's appointed guardian and as the pair grew up and began to master both their prospective futures, Juclecia took every opportunity to remind Malushra who was boss. Leaving Home After coming of age, the pair left the care of their mother and Juclecia began to learn about the world outside of the blanket she'd been wrapped in. Attracting the attention of Illtyd Domovoi, Juclecia was both flattered and unnerved by the attention he began to pay, but when his ill intentions towards her became apparent, Juclecia enlisted Malushra's aid in offing her unwanted antagonist. The plan backfired and Domovoi survived the attempt on his life, using it to blackmail both siblings in a game of cat and mouse to his advantage, ending with Juclecia at his beck and call, and Malushra mentally damaged. When Domovoi and Malushra both vanished, Juclecia realised how much her brother truely meant to her and followed them both to Outland where she learned of Kael'thas' betrayal, and of how Domovoi's unwavering faith in his Prince had led to his unconfirmed demise. With Malushra missing and her trust in her own people shattered, Juclecia followed an Orc friend into a military unit named Catharsis, hoping to start fresh after becoming injured in Outland and being rescued by the Mag'har. Catharsis Enjoying her time in the military unit Catharsis, Juclecia made new friends and quickly rose through the ranks towards becoming an officer. One evening, whilst off duty with her new companions, Juclecia was attacked by a deranged Domovoi who stabbed her and then vanished into thin air, evading capture, never to be seen again by her own eyes. Knowing that Domovoi was alive, Juclecia immediately resumed her hunt for Malushra and eventually found him well on the way to becoming one of the Wretched in Terokkar Forest. Bringing him home proved no easy task, but with the help of her closest, she began to nurse him back to health. During this time, she was courted by an extremely prominant member of the Blood Knight order and allied guild The Phoenix Guard, Delthrodir Morrowcall. Unsure of how to react, especially when Delthrodir attempted to kill her brother as per Blood Knight regulations, she gradually became aware of the fact that her fellow officer in Catharsis, Aramilias Kreisk, harboured feelings for her. As time went by, Malushra regained his strength and left to pursue his own happiness, the ties between the siblings stronger than ever and leaving Juclecia to focus on her career and her lovelife. But despite eventually returning the affections of Aramilias, the warlock was not happy with the state of her people, and many incidents caused her to feel great animosity towards the Horde in general; in some twisted way of her own design, Juclecia began to understand that people like her brother would be forever ignored and forgotten by the Blood Elves, and the only way she could change things for the benefit of all would be to take matters into her own hands. Juclecia's Treachery Eventually confiding in Aramilias her disregard and finding the pair kindred spirits in ideas, the two began to plot. As Aramilias had recently proposed marriage, Juclecia threw herself into plans for her wedding. Inviting both the Guard and Catharsis, the day was memorable as it marked both her and her husband's seperation from the city and the Horde; the ceremony was attacked by the Alliance, and in a dramatic moment, Juclecia and Aramilias claimed responsibility for its organisation. .]] Thrown out from Catharsis and with Aramilias' help, Juclecia began what she thought was her 'training' of the Phoenix Guard, pulling off a series of 'tests' against them, to train the military guard into something she deemed as being the best fighting force the Horde had to offer, in order to change the world as an apology to Malushra for letting him suffer due to her own ignorance. As with most villains, the Guard proved to be far too much of a match for her, and she and Aramilias left the city. Her husband presumed dead, she came back months later after giving birth to a single daughter named Sailimara who was abandoned to the Blood Knights. She also appeared to have given up her ways as warlock and left promptly once more after briefly visitiong her old friends, claiming Silvermoon to be a poisonous environment and having nothing left there. From there on, Juclecia's appearences in the city would be few and far between. Each time she would visit, she would be changed in some way, often flitting back and forth between working as a warlock and as a tailor in the city, never forgiven for her crimes and not knowing what to do without her husband. On her most recent visit, it seemed that she had reverted back to her old ways of discontent and madness. Sporting a new scar across her face, she attempted an assassination on the Regent Lord of Silvermoon which was foiled when Delthrodir threw himself in the way of her attack, killing himself to save his leader. Juclecia, knowing this was the end for herself, did not hang around for her deserved punishment. Present Day Juclecia's status is unknown. Grinka Tornfang has confirmed that she, at some point, took two students who may know more about her location, one of which is confirmed to have been Dihnmala Steelheart. Personality Juclecia is unpredictable and malicious in nature for the most part, motivated by rage, ambition and mostly her own helplessness. Typically she shuns most contact with people, finding the shortcomings of most too much of a hassle to deal with, and generally seeing herself as better than every one else. Complex by nature (or perhaps just mad), her outward personality is subject to various mutations at a moment's notice and she makes it clear that she has no idea what she is talking about a lot of the time, playing mind games that only she understands. As a general rule, Juclecia appears a fairly easy going warlock with a bit of a chip on her shoulder in regards to the decay of society to those who don't know her. Those who are unfortunate enough to be well acquainted however, know the best thing is to just leave her well alone. See also Category:Characters